


Phantom Limb

by lunavelvet



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Alex with one leg, M/M, Physical Disability
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunavelvet/pseuds/lunavelvet
Summary: Post-war AU;Tommy ran across Alex in a Pub he delivering to, he tried to make the re-connection, but Alex treated him like another stranger.He found out the reason when he was about to give up on Alex.





	Phantom Limb

回到伦敦的第三个月Tommy找了一份工。  
战后的首都满目疮痍，他没有太多选择。能活着从战场回来已经是最大的运气，为此他觉得自己后半辈子大概都不会再有什么好事发生了。  
他庆幸自己在军队里学会了开车，那让他在活着回来以后能比较轻松的找到一份收入还凑合的工作。他甚至可以灵活的安排送货时间，这样一来他还能有点时间照顾卧床的母亲和尚未成年的妹妹。这个家庭在父亲死于空袭，姐姐成为寡妇以后已经支离破碎，Tommy的回归脆弱的维系起了那些摇摇欲坠的沉重感情。  
尽管他自己也是残缺的——有时候他仍会想起那些炸弹在头顶爆开，或者子弹从耳边呼啸而过的感觉，半夜醒来他经常一身冷汗，有时候他会尖叫着吵醒家人。她们都会用那种夹杂着恐惧，同情和无能为力的眼神看他，沉默的冲着他微笑，说些苍白的安慰的话。“已经结束了Tommy，你已经回家了。”或是“你是安全的，没人会伤害你了。”  
Tommy当然知道那些，但他无法让自己的亲人明白自己的感觉：你永远都不会是安全的。你回到家，但你的某一部分已经永远留在了那个炮火连绵，残肢遍地的战场；你见过太多生动的死亡现场，到最后你觉得自己已经麻木了。曾经你那么努力求生，浸泡在黑暗冰冷的海水里也拼命冲着一丝光明游过去，伸出手寻求生机。然后不知从何时开始，你觉得如果能死在睡梦中就应该感谢上帝。

不知从何时开始吗？也不完全是。Tommy清楚那个时间点，他只是不想常常面对。  
那个散发着海水腥臭味的海滩，那艘千疮百孔的沉没在海峡中段的渔船，挤满了散发着油污味的士兵的狭小船舱，绿皮火车厢，始终带着内疚和痛苦的闪躲眼神。  
他在那以后才知道那个与他一起逃离死神拥抱的高个儿士兵的名字。那会儿他们已经下了火车，在车站外面的空地上整备待命。太阳晒得他昏昏欲睡，而那个在车站刚刚带着一脸自负表情接受了一轮欢呼的男孩跟屁虫似的在他旁边躺了下来。他没想搭理他，但他似乎有很强的交流欲望。  
Tommy没用五分钟就已经了解了Alex从出生到参军前的全部人生——那实在乏善可陈，他是个孤儿，八岁以前在教会长大，八岁以后去了一家农场干活。农场主脾气不好，他经常挨打，但是能吃饱饭。他仍会想念那家教会的麦片粥和嬷嬷为他包扎伤口时温和的语气。但他还是觉得吃饱饭比什么都重要。  
“所以我一到年龄就参军了。”那个被太阳烘烤得皮肤泛红，沾满油污的头发勉强泛着金棕色泽的男孩语气严肃并缓慢的说。“能敞开吃，打架也没人骂我，这挺好。”  
Tommy把那份在火车上念过的报纸盖在脸上咽下了一些刻薄的评论。他在睡着之前隐约听见Alex仍在自言自语的絮叨着什么，但他一声回应也没给他。  
他以为那就是他们之间的全部了。

他没预见到后来的一个月他们会像两只没了妈的幼崽似的黏在一起。确切地说是Alex黏着他——他有几个早上醒来的时候会发现Alex从后面紧挨着自己，搂着他的腰，把额头顶在他的背上，膝盖顶着他的腿。那个白天看起来高大自负的绿眼睛恶霸在晚上像个孩子似的疯狂攀附和依恋他，他几乎因此被催生出了一股类似母爱的保护欲。他明白这看起来有多诡异，他听到别人如何议论他俩。但说实话也没人真的在乎——你不知道自己会不会在第二天就被塞进一辆铁皮火车运向某个港口或是机场，然后运送到某个被炸得稀烂的壕沟，死得无声无息。所以干嘛要管那么多闲事呢？  
更何况他们之间也并没有什么值得八卦的事。他曾在某几个Alex在梦里哭得太厉害或者抖得太过分的夜里转过身搂住他，在他的头顶印下轻描淡写的吻。但那些又不代表什么。他只想哄哄他，让他安静下来睡好，这样他也能重新睡个好觉。  
Tommy以为自己是更接近饲主的那一方，他以为有需求的只是那个苏格兰傻大个。他不知道自己错得有多离谱，直到那个傻大个在某一天中午突然被塞进一辆铁皮火车，他们甚至没来得及好好告个别。  
Tommy在那以后再也没有睡过一个好觉，他再也没有重新获得安宁和平静，他不再是完整的一块。  
他听说Alex所在的高地兵团被派去了北非，那里战事激烈死伤惨重。他没有Alex的联系方式，两个低等列兵之间也没必要克服重重困难保持什么见鬼的联系。能活下来就不错了，是吧。  
而且他觉得Alex一定死了——他是那么鲁莽，暴躁，又渴望出人头地。子弹喜欢这样的目标，他见得多了。  
Tommy从未试图寻找或者打听Alex的下落，他总觉得这样就还可以假装他还活在某处。

那天傍晚他像往常一样把货车停在那条小巷里，从车上卸下成箱的酒。通常他不会主动帮忙把货搬进屋，但那个来搬运的老头看起来实在瘦弱得可怜，Tommy只是动了恻隐之心。  
他把那箱酒从后门搬进那家酒馆，屋里亮着昏黄的灯光，烟雾缭绕。天还没完全黑下来这里就已经挤满了各种丑态毕露的醉鬼。一些人在大声吹嘘自己在战场上的丰功伟绩，另一些人在痛哭流涕，更多的人只是闷头喝下那些劣质酒精，用麻痹感战胜空虚，恐惧或者其他黑暗的情绪。简而言之，一个典型的战后酒馆。  
“嘿。”一个声音穿透那些嘈杂的背景音抵达了他的后脑勺。Tommy因为那个低沉的声音肉眼可见的哆嗦了一下。“把酒拿到柜台后面来。”  
那是个讨厌的命令型语句，自负，鲁莽，语气里都透着不耐烦。但那个声音背后掩藏的东西让Tommy几乎石化。  
他非常缓慢的转过头，希望自己只是猜错。但那对绿眼睛正好直视着他，里面有些他熟悉的情绪，以及更多陌生的。  
“Alex。”他站直了，手里仍然抱着那个沉重的木箱，语气平静得让他自己都不敢相信。“你还活着。”  
柜台后面的那个人僵直了一下，眼神往下躲闪了一会儿，然后重新汇聚向他的方向。他的头发长长了，卷曲的额发落在眼睛前略有遮挡，他也瘦了不少，下巴比Tommy记忆中的尖削了一些，脸颊也有些凹陷。他看上去与那个在敦刻尔克海滩上对他大摇大摆的发号施令的青年有太多不一样的地方，但Tommy知道他没有认错，那是Alex。  
“哦。”那个看起来没怎么吃饱饭的Alex终于又开了腔。“是的，活下来了。”  
Tommy等着他说更多，做更多。他指望那个有着他过去难以企及的健壮手臂和宽厚上身的士兵会从柜台后面热切的跑出来，接过他手上的箱子，然后转身给他一个紧得透不过气的拥抱——这是他的作风，Alex就像一条直来直去的苏格兰牧羊犬，他简直没办法隐藏自己的情绪超过一秒钟……  
然而不，柜台后的Alex拿起了一只脏兮兮的酒杯，往里倒了小半杯，然后举起杯子呷了一口。“你在等什么？我说把那个箱子搬进来。”  
有两种可能：Alex没认出他，或者Alex变成了一个混球。  
Tommy希望是后一种。  
他老实的把箱子搬进柜台，依照Alex的指示在某个角落的架子上摆好。然后他直起腰，重新盯着那对黯淡无光的绿色眼球，试图再努力一次。  
“我是Tommy。”他指着自己，脸颊有点儿微微发热。“我们在敦刻尔克见过，一起坐船回的英国……”  
“我记得你。”Alex冷酷的打断了他。他仍旧没有直视他，端着那小半杯琥珀色的酒精，目光游离。“所以呢？很高兴你也活着，看起来我们都是运气好的那拨人；看起来你现在也过得不错，要喝一杯吗？只要二十便士我保证这些猫尿管够。”  
Tommy张口结舌的看着那个倚靠在柜台上的年轻男人。他的语速比记忆中的快多了也冷漠得多。他知道的Alex即便在生死关头逼着别人替他去送死的时候也是生动而愤怒的，他的确一直是个自私自恋的混蛋，但不是现在这种。  
“不了。”隔了一会儿他淡淡的说。“我只是很高兴，呃，很高兴见到你。”  
“好的。”Alex把杯子举到眉骨的高度冲他点了点头。Tommy注意到他的眉毛附近有道浅浅的疤痕。他忍不住想到那个在回到伦敦的车站站台上立刻被姑娘们包围起来的英俊士兵，他一定很痛惜自己那张漂亮脸蛋上受到的每一丁点儿伤害。上帝对他够好了，他经历了那些炮火，在死神的眼皮底下摸爬滚打了这些年，竟然只伤到了眉毛。  
“那么，回见。”Tommy也点了点头，然后转身离开了那家店。他的喉咙仿佛被什么堵住了。

他在接下来的几天里都魂不守舍。他总是做沉在水底的梦，那些梦里他没能从被鱼雷击中的船舱里逃脱。Alex在他不远的地方漂浮，他脸色苍白，有点儿浮肿，绿色的眼球瞪得老大，目光空洞。  
他们曾经在那个车站后面的空地上交流过那些噩梦。有几个夜晚Alex搂着他的脖子，把脸埋在他的胸口，发出模糊不清的挣扎的啜泣。他总是在夜晚显出那一面，那个没享受过父母疼爱，总得显得牙尖爪利才能活下去的高大男孩背后藏着的那个胆小鬼。Tommy没费什么功夫就能摸透他，他让他想起那些为了一口食物鼓起勇气来蹭他的手的流浪猫。  
他以为自己已经摸透那个男孩了，在那些最糟的日子里，他枕着战壕里的尸体强迫自己入睡的夜晚他会想起Alex的手指钻进自己衣服的触感。他想起他留在自己肩头，胸口，和脖子上的那些潮湿的泪痕，想起他有时带着嘲讽，在阳光下闪闪发光得像上等祖母绿似的眼珠，想起他用低沉的声音语速缓慢的讲自己小时候的事。他想念Alex对他的依赖，那让他觉得自己仍被需要。  
他不明白Alex为什么不再需要他了。他不想接受这个。

Tommy又一次去那家店送货的时候心里有点儿忐忑。他主动把酒搬进了柜台，Alex看见了他，只是抬了抬下巴。  
“谢了。”他仍然保持着倚靠在柜台的姿势，自上而下的从睫毛底下瞥着Tommy，嘴角没有一丝松动的意思。他看起来有点儿累，眼睛下面挂着深色的眼袋，眉心的皱纹一直拧着。  
“你……呃，你在这儿工作很久了？”Tommy试图没话找话，他也不明白自己在执拗什么。Alex这种拒人千里的态度让他愤怒又令他无可奈何——他有什么可说呢？他们本来也谈不上多么亲密的关系，连战友都算不上，至多也就是在同一条船上逃过命。  
“三个月。”Alex把烟含进唇间深深吸了一口，烟头红色的火光一明一灭。  
“工作不太好找啊，是吧。”Tommy试图唤起他一点同为退伍兵的同理心，但一丝受伤的神色在那对淡漠的绿眸里迅速闪过。  
“没有什么是容易的事儿，小子。”脸颊消瘦的年轻人盯着他一字一顿的说。“对我们这样的人尤其如此。”  
Tommy又一次陷入了沉默。

他在接下来的每一次例行送货都遭遇同样的尴尬场景。他没话找话，Alex则蛮横的掐灭每一小簇对话的火苗。有一天他到得比平时晚，天已经几乎全黑了，他把车停在了巷口，决定多走几步把货送到后门就离开。  
那一次他看见Alex站在后巷里跟人争论什么，对方好像是那家酒吧的老板，他们俩声音都很低，但Alex低着头，肩膀绷得很紧，而那个干瘦的中年男人则一脸不耐烦。  
“你知道，如果你有意见完全可以滚蛋。”那个男人突然提高了声音，Tommy看见Alex背在身后的手攥紧成了一个拳头。但他没有做什么，甚至也没还嘴，仍旧低着头。对面的男人发出了一声嗤笑。“我就算撵你你也不会滚，对吧？毕竟不是什么地方都像我一样好心收留你们这种没半点用处的烂货。”  
Tommy几乎想扔下手里那箱死沉的酒，冲上去把拳头招呼上那个一脸下流相的男人的鼻子。但那男人很快从后门走进了屋，只留下Alex站在昏暗的灯下，一动不动。  
Tommy屏住了呼吸，他的胳膊酸痛得要命，但现在显然不是抱怨这个的时候。他猜想Alex也许在调整呼吸和表情，或是在哭。因为从背后看过去他变得单薄了许多的肩膀一直在微微发抖。如果换作过去他会毫不犹豫的放下箱子，大步走过去从后面搂住那个肩膀，拍拍他那颗被柔软发卷覆盖的脑袋，发出一些安抚宽慰的声音哄哄他。但现在，现在的Alex可能不那么需要他。  
在他发愣的这短短几秒内，那个背对着他的人转过来看见了他。他们相对无言的在那条巷子里站着，Tommy还抱着那个沉重的箱子，而Alex的眼睛还像平时一样覆盖着冰霜，毫无松动。  
“你没事儿吧？”Tommy清了清嗓子。  
“只要你别偷偷摸摸的多管闲事，我都会很好。”Alex把手揣进了裤兜，站直了身体。他的鼻尖因为寒冷微微发红，嘴唇没什么血色，眉心的皱纹像是用刀刻上去的。  
路灯把他本来已经很修长的影子拉得更长，那种昏黄的光线让Tommy一个瞬间有些恍惚——他觉得那个在漆黑的船舱里，直到最后一刻都搂紧了他的男孩仿佛还在那个躯体里，他瑟瑟发抖的透过那双冰冻起来的绿眸盯着他，恳求他，却无法挣脱外面这个坚硬而令人生厌的壳。  
“哦。”Tommy放下了箱子，甩了甩酸痛得快抬不起来的胳膊。“那么，我就不多管闲事了。货我已经送到了，回头见。”  
他转身离开，心想那不过是一箱酒。就算Alex现在可能吃不饱饭，那对他来说也不算什么。那可是一个骄傲的高地兵，他们看起来无所不能。  
他没有回头。

Tommy下一次送货的时候没看见Alex。他本想继续把酒留在外面，但酒吧老板走出来，傲慢的要他把那箱东西搬进柜台。  
“我可受不了再被哪个没用的废物弄砸我一箱酒的损失了。”他嘴里叼着烟骂骂咧咧。Tommy的心脏紧缩了一下。  
“Alex呢？”他要出去的时候问那个柜台后的陌生男人。“就是原来在这儿工作的那个酒保。”  
“哦，那个苏格兰人吗？”那个男人满不在乎的这样提到那个人。“他请假了。”他眨眨眼。“我猜这一次他可能会丢掉饭碗也说不定，他闯了好几次祸了，要不是因为他救过老板的命大概早被开了。”  
所以你们的老板就是这样对待救命恩人的？Tommy想起那天晚上在后巷听到的对话，抿住了嘴角。“他住在哪儿？”

他得到了一个地址，在贫民区找到那座看起来四面漏风的危房的时候Tommy也并不太意外。他敲了门，来开门的是个满面愁容的妇女。他提了Alex的名字，那位妇女朝着那个狭窄陡峭的楼梯指了指。“正好你上去看看，他两天没下楼了，我可不想有人死在家里，这样不吉利。”  
Tommy爬上那些楼梯，映入眼帘的是一张破旧的餐桌，上面摆放着一些用过的杯子和餐具。碗橱里几乎是空的，椅子旁靠着一支拐杖。他突然头皮发麻，然后他扭转头向着屋子另一头看去。  
那里只有一张床，Alex躺在那儿，身上盖着辨认不出颜色的破旧毯子。他闭着眼，胸口略有起伏，至少还活着。  
但Tommy突然压不住从胸口蓦然升起的一团呜咽。他终于明白了一些令他想不通的事情有着怎样的缘由。那条单薄的毯子下透着那个男人清晰的身体曲线，从左腿的膝盖往下，那里无声的塌陷了下去。  
他走近一点在床边坐下，用手背碰触那个男人灰白的面颊。Alex冷得像冰，要不是因为那些微弱的呼吸声他一定以为他已经死透了。Tommy脱掉身上的大衣给他盖上，站起来，然后又手足无措的坐了下去。  
“你来干嘛？”突然响起的微弱声音让他一个激灵。Tommy抬起脸迎着那对他逐渐熟悉起来的冷淡的灰绿色瞳仁，他的胸口被塞得满满的，一片滚烫。  
“他们说你……不太好。我觉得应该来看看……”他踌躇着说出理由。“我，我不知道。Alex，我很抱歉，我什么都不知道。”  
“你是什么都不知道。”Alex又一次打断了他。“所以就让我自己呆着，行吗？”他说得很慢，吐字有点儿费力，夹杂着嘶嘶的气声。  
“你病了。”Tommy站了起来。“你吃过东西吗？我不能……”  
“你不能什么？不能就这么看着我死吗？”Alex吃力的撑起来一点上半身，把头靠在床板上，目光灼灼的盯着他。这可能是Tommy在这几个星期以来看到过的最接近“那个”Alex的样子。“你不觉得如今死对我来说是一种慈悲吗？”  
他没有再哭，甚至语气也不激动，只有那对大而圆的眼珠里静静蹿起来的小小火簇让Tommy觉得熟悉。“我当然不能看着你死。”他咽下嗓子里的那个结，小心翼翼的说。“我希望你能活着。”他停了一会儿，伸手去毯子下面拉出Alex那只骨节分明手指修长的大手，松松的握住，然后改了口。“我需要你活着。”  
Alex吸了下鼻子。他没有哭出声，他已经不再会哭出声了。

Tommy重新让他躺好，给他盖好了被子，然后出去为他买了点儿吃的。他回来的时候Alex开始发烧了，那些硬邦邦的面包他没咽下去就吐出来了，然后他陷入了昏睡。  
Tommy一直陪着他。  
他想起了那些自己被需要着的夜晚，那个卸下防备和假面的高大士兵像个孩子似的攥着他胸口脏兮兮的制服，把脸埋进去大口喘息。眼下这个曾经至少拥有不可一世外表的青年却连那点资本也失去了。  
他搂着那个时冷时热的躯体，紧贴着他，在他毫无意识的发出脆弱啜泣的时候亲吻他的头顶，拍他的后背。他明白自己的保护欲也许只是源于同情，但管他的。  
他盯着Alex在睡梦中不断颤抖的睫毛，微微开启的唇瓣，以及那张曾经毫无瑕疵，英俊得仿佛下凡神祇的面孔。他不知道要经历些什么才能让那个简单直率得仿佛牧羊犬的青年变成现在这样百孔千疮的样子，他觉得自己也有责任。

第二天早上Alex再度醒来，他吃了点儿面包，体温不再居高不下。Tommy替他擦了脸和胸口，他拒绝了更多的帮助。  
“跟我说说。”在一切安顿下来以后Tommy重新爬回床上，紧挨着他。“说说我们分开以后都发生了些什么。”  
Alex沉默了很久，久到Tommy以为他不会再开口了。但他最终说了。“死了很多人。”他恢复了那种缓慢而谨慎的语速。“我认识的人几乎都死了。每一天我都觉得自己会是下一个。”他扭过头看着Tommy。“你应该懂。”  
Tommy点点头，把手叠在那只放在毯子外面的手背上捏了捏。Alex低下头去又想了一会儿。“本来那颗子弹只是打穿了我的小腿，我甚至没当回事儿，还继续跑了几步才摔倒。”他低下头去看那块塌陷的毯子，微微张开的嘴唇噏动了几下，却没发声。Tommy拍了拍他的手背。“我明白。”他宽慰的说。“你可以不用讲了。”  
但Alex继续讲了下去。“你明白的，战地医院有多糟，到处都是断胳膊断腿的人，我以为我不算严重。”他挪开视线开始看向长满霉斑的天花板。“结果我感染了，他们发现的时候那半条腿已经变黑了，他们只能把它截断，不然我就死了。”  
“你没有死。”Tommy接过话茬。“这是最重要的。”  
“谁知道呢？”Alex扭过脸来看着他，那张曾经志得意满的英俊面孔上写满颓丧。“我是说，看看我，Tommy，看看我。”

他在那个对话以后又睡了半天，在梦里尖叫和翻滚。Tommy时不时回到床上去紧紧搂住他让他镇定，他们都筋疲力尽。  
“你应该放着我别管。”半夜的时候Alex清醒了一次，对他说。“别让我搅和了你的生活，Tommy，我不值得。”  
Tommy没有让他说完那句话。他不知道自己会不会后悔，但他希望Alex能认为那是他烧糊涂了的一场梦。  
他们吻得气喘吁吁，但没人有力气进行下去。Alex可能是途中昏过去的，Tommy没有再松开搂住他的胳膊。  
“我不会放开你。”他喃喃的对着Alex的发旋说。“你也别松手。”

第三天早上Tommy醒来的时候床上只有他自己。他惊慌的坐起来，看见Alex坐在桌边小口的吃他前一天买的馅饼。  
“你要吃点儿吗？”那个男人像过去一样把腮帮塞得鼓鼓的，嘴里包着食物嘟嘟哝哝的问他。  
“嗯……好的。”Tommy揉着眼睛站起来向餐桌走过去。他质问自己怎么会睡得这么熟，连Alex醒来挣脱了他的怀抱，从他的身体越过去爬下床，再费劲的挪到厨房去弄了一顿还算像样的早饭都不知道。  
他走到餐桌旁的时候眼神不自觉的瞥到那截空空的裤管，立刻挪开了视线。Tommy在桌子对面坐下，按揉着额角，比起油腻的馅饼更想喝上一杯浓茶。但Alex显然没力气做这些，离得近一些Tommy可以更清楚的看到他额角的那些冷汗。他站起来绕到对面去，把手放在那个人紧绷的肩膀上，并且明显感到肌肤表面的温度比起他的手心还是稍微高了那么一点。  
“你不该起来。”他好心好意的说。“你还没完全退烧。”  
“我不能再躺下去了。”腮帮里塞得满满的男人语气虚弱的说。“既然我没死成，那就得保住那份见鬼的工作。”他停下来用手撑住额头深吸了一口气，缓慢的把嘴里的食物咽下去。Tommy觉得他可能会在稍晚些时候把那些馅饼都吐个底朝天，他没法阻止那些，只好去烧水沏茶，希望滚烫的茶汤能让他的肠胃好受一点。  
Alex喝下了一杯劣质红茶之后看起来脸色确实稍微强了那么一点。他踌躇了一会儿抬起头来眼神躲闪的看着Tommy，像个将要提出非分要求的孩子。“你能帮我把床底下……那个，那条……假腿拿过来吗？”  
Tommy答应得很快。那个名词像一阵风穿过他的脑子，带动某几根神经去控制他的四肢照此行动。但直到他趴在地板上看到那根由木头，皮带和金属箍构成的理应是Alex左边那条“小腿”的东西时，他才突然被那颗慢慢悠悠飞行了过久的子弹击中了。他的胸口裂开了一个黑漆漆的大洞，那些一直维持着他的精神力量从那里汩汩的泄出去，顺着蒙满灰尘和污渍的木地板扩散开来。  
他听到Alex轻轻干咳的声音，意识到那是他在掩饰自己的尴尬。Tommy终于伸手够到了那条木腿，它被他拿在手里，出人意料的很重，他不由联想起在酒吧里看见过的Alex把体重几乎完全倚靠在柜台上的站姿……他无法想象要怎么拖着这样一根沉重的物件像个正常人一样走路。他抬起头去看那个坐在椅子上对着他苦笑的青年，脑子里夹杂着最初在法国海滩上见到他时大步流星的姿态，以及他坐着和躺着的时候把修长的腿或盘着或伸展的样子，甚至是在车站待命的那个月里他跟附近的姑娘跳舞时轻盈跳跃的舞步……  
“千万别说那些屁话。”Alex的声音闷声闷气的传过来。“我现在真的听不了那些。”  
他的绿眼珠泛起了柔光，但Tommy没看到有眼泪滴下的迹象。他捧着那条假腿走到Alex跟前蹲下，想要试着帮他。  
“我自己来就行。”Alex趸住眉头接过那条腿。“你弄不了这个。”  
Tommy没有坚持，他站起来退到一旁，但没有转过身或是刻意回避。他想看看。

Alex掀起了那截空着的裤腿，那截断肢毫无预警的出现在Tommy眼前。他不是没见过缺胳膊少腿的人，应该说他见过的太多了。唯一让他立刻涌起热泪的理由大概只是因为那毕竟是Alex，少了半条腿的Alex。  
那个青年咬着下唇，他被疤痕组织覆盖着的断面上有不少新鲜的磨痕，红肿溃烂，有几处还渗着血。那条假肢的截面上也有已经变暗和干涸的血迹。他咬着牙把满是瘀青的膝盖塞进那个金属箍，用皮带把那条沉重的木块与自己的肉体紧紧固定在一起，每扯紧一下就从嗓子里挤出沉闷的低吟。  
Tommy一直站在那儿，他想放声大哭或者去水槽吐个痛快。他很确定等到只剩自己一个人的时候他一定会把这两件事都做了。他不知道此刻最恰当的行为是什么，他知道自己肯定错过了Alex最痛苦，最绝望，也最脆弱的时刻。他显然已经让麻木取代了疼痛，把自己的外表与那些肉体的剧痛分离开来。他知道这个过程可能已经把那个眼睛里总是闪着光芒，自私又自负，总是喋喋不休的说着关于自己的一切事情的漂亮男孩彻底杀死了。他对此无能为力。  
但他现在还拥有这个Alex，这个看上去疲惫，麻木，无法靠近充满敌意，却意外的对他敞露了伤口的Alex。他像是一只被扯断了翅膀的海鹰，在积水的泥坑里徒劳的拍动那些无用的羽毛，就好象自己还能在下一秒钟重新飞回天上似的。  
Tommy看着他再一次咬着牙收紧了皮带，扣上搭扣。那根皮带深深勒进他膝盖以上的大腿肌肉里，压出红色的血痕。然后他扶住桌子慢慢的站起来，站直的时候发出了一声不太明显的闷哼。Alex的脸上全是汗，他的嘴唇被咬得发白，额角泛着青。他看上去快碎了。  
Tommy想去扶他一把，但Alex转过来看着他。他又恢复了那种满不在乎的冷淡神态。“如你所见，我得去工作了。”他说话的声音听上去没什么底气，站着的样子也不太稳当。Tommy皱了皱眉头。“你不能这样走路去上班，我都没法想象你要怎么从那个楼梯上下去。”他停下来看着Alex眼里那丝转瞬即逝的恐惧，继续说。“我可以开车送你，让我帮帮你。”  
Alex低下头去，他清晰的叹了口气。再抬起头来的时候他的表情柔和了一些。“Tommy。”他张开发白的嘴唇小声的叫他的名字。“我不想依赖你。”  
他停了一会儿，可能是在积蓄继续说下去的力量。“我每天都得这样。”他指指自己那条僵硬的杵在地上的假腿。“这样呲牙裂嘴的绑上这条腿。”然后他指了指那个狭窄陡峭的楼梯。“像条狗似的从那个楼梯上手脚并用的爬下去，然后假装自己只是略微有点儿跛，一步挨着一步的走到那个吃屎的老板店里，在这条木桩子上站一天。”Alex停下来，他甚至还能凄凉的笑出来。“我不能依赖上你，或者任何人。我没有别的选择。有些时候我的情况会比平时糟点儿，就像你看见的这样。大多数时间我能就这么活下去——我得接受这个。”他闭上眼，眼皮跳得厉害。“我花了很久才接受这个，Tommy，你不能就这么……改变这些，我……我……你不能。”  
Tommy无话可说。他缺席得太久了，在这期间Alex沉默着从他身边走过，顺着那个狭窄的楼梯爬了下去。Tommy没去看他是怎么爬的，他觉得今天的自己大概没有更多力量面对那个画面。

他两天没去送货，积压了不少单子。那个白天他不得不四处运送那些本来应该更早些运到的货，他挨了不少骂，心情却没有因此更差。他确实忙得没空想别的，但每一个有机会放空的时刻都让他惧怕。他很晚才回到家，妹妹和母亲因为他前两晚的夜不归宿担心得要命，他却没心思跟她们解释。  
Tommy隔了三天才再一次出现在那家酒馆。他不是去送货的，只是走进去找了张角落里的桌子坐下，点了杯最便宜的酒。Alex从他进门开始就发现了他，但他没打招呼也没过来。Tommy并不怪他，他也真的不想害Alex再拖着那条站了一天的腿多走哪怕一步路了。  
他坐在那儿，几乎没动那杯酒。越过那些污浊的烟瘴他看着Alex在柜台后忙忙碌碌。他看起来没有那种通常存在于残障老兵身上的滞涩感，偶尔还是会跟人说笑，评论评论某个在后巷揽客的妓女的口活，讲几句下流话，挤出脸颊上那对令人羡慕的酒窝或是骄傲的扬起下巴。有些熟客会请他喝一杯，他也并不拒绝。他来回走动的时候看不太出来哪里不对劲，只是脚步稍微慢一点，但上身永远挺得笔直。只有不被人注意的时候他会偶尔扯动嘴角，用胳膊肘撑住身体趴在柜台上稍微歇歇。  
Tommy没放过他脸上每一个细微的表情，他为Alex那种不动声色却炉火纯青的演技感到叹服。要不是亲眼所见他也不会相信这是个失去了半条腿的人——他仿佛还活在那个战前的世界里，凭着那种与生俱来的魅力让人聚拢在他身边，光彩照人的征服整个酒吧里的男男女女老老少少。  
但这只是个战后的破酒馆，只有些下流和颓丧的酒客，也没人真的为Alex倾倒。也许他还能勉强维持一个健全人的表象，但那已经足够耗干他的精力了。他没有余力再去做那个魅力四射的绿眼睛风流情郎，甚至连街角招徕生意的妓女也不会多看上他一眼。  
-那么你又是为了什么坐在这里，浪费整晚的时间看他呢？  
Tommy最后一遍质问自己。他又一次想起那天早上，那个痛苦而疲惫的Alex对他说的。“我不能依赖上你。”  
所以你为什么不能？又不是说我还会离开。

Tommy决定买单走人之前决定过去打个招呼。他站起来向柜台走过去，但是有几个正趴在柜台上起劲的跟Alex说话的醉汉挡住了他。  
“有什么关系呢？”他看见其中一个醉醺醺的人厚颜无耻的朝柜台后面Alex的侧腰伸出手去，但是被后者巧妙的闪躲开了。“我就不能摸摸看吗？”  
“够了。”他咬着牙，白皙的脸颊涨红了。“你喝多了Chuck，回家去找你老婆吧。”  
“喔，你找死吗苏格兰佬？”旁边另一个醉汉发出咯咯的笑声。“他哪儿来的老婆？站街的野鸡都看不上他。”  
那个叫Chuck的醉鬼恼羞成怒的站了起来，他一把拽住Alex那只撑在柜台上的手腕，向自己的方向猛地拉扯，然后趁他站立不稳的时候揪住了他敞开的衣领。  
“你他妈别假装正经，小屁孩儿。”他嘴里的酒气喷在Alex也许是因为疼痛微微扭曲了的脸上。“别以为我不知道你的事儿，你他妈以前在军团里不就是个婊子吗？”他回过头，松开一点手里攥住的领口，冲着身旁的人大声宣告。“我认识他们那个高地兵团的人，别看他拽得像只孔雀，但你们知道他的老朋友们怎么说他？屁股像婊子一样翘，身上光溜溜的连毛都长不出来……”  
他没说完那些淫词秽语，因为Alex突然挣脱了他的拉扯。Tommy甚至没看清他是如何，以及从哪里掏出了那把枪。他的眼睛里都是血丝，嘴唇哆嗦个不停，但指着柜台外面那颗丑陋而油腻的脑袋的枪口端得无比稳当。  
“操你！”他声音嘶哑而低沉，带着点儿掩饰不住的口音。“要么你抬起那个流着脓水的下贱屁股滚出去再也别回来，要么我现在就打烂你那颗装满狗屎的脑袋，你选。”  
嘈杂的酒馆里瞬间一片死寂。Tommy的手心和脖子后面全是密密麻麻的冷汗。他倒是见过那个样子的Alex，凶狠，敏捷，露出利齿毫无怜悯。那让他成为一个好士兵，但如今他也许只是在虚张声势。  
好在不是所有人都像他一样能看透那个满眼阴狠和戾气的青年背后的虚弱。Chuck的朋友识趣的拉着他骂骂咧咧的走出了酒馆，那个风波很快平息下去，没人在乎刚刚发生的事，也许有人会事后小声议论，但此刻至少又风平浪静了。Alex把枪收回柜台下面，一脸平静的继续靠在柜台上看着那些客人。没人再找他说话，也许他的獠牙多少还有点儿威慑力。  
但Tommy没有走。他回到座位重新坐下，继续离得远远的盯着那个青年。冷静下来以后他那层坚硬的外壳好像又裂开了一点：他的胸膛还在微微起伏，时不时会下意识的咬住嘴唇屏住呼吸，他额角的冷汗已经顺着腭骨的曲线流到了下巴，以及那对始终没有再对上焦，盯着空气中不存在的某个点一直放空的绿色瞳仁。Tommy总觉得他会哭，如果不是因为那些人还在闹闹哄哄的唱着没调的歌，跟他粗声粗气的要酒喝，他觉得Alex可能已经崩溃的坐下，抱住膝盖哭得像个找不到妈的孩子了。  
他又坐了一会儿，期间因为隔壁桌的吵闹分了一会儿神。再次看向柜台的时候他发现那儿没人了，Tommy等了一会儿，但Alex没有回来，反倒是那个他见过一次的代班酒保站在了柜台后面。他站起来走过去，结结巴巴的询问Alex去了哪里。  
“哦他？”那个留着胡子的中年人幸灾乐祸的笑了一声。“闯祸精大概被老板拉到后面去教训了吧。”

Tommy觉得浑身的血液都凝固了。他拨开人群向后门走去，走到门口的时候就听见隔着门板穿过来的尖利的辱骂声。  
“……你他妈如果不想干了可以滚去要饭！或者干脆像Chuck说的，不如你去卖屁股？他哪儿就说错了？你他妈以前就是个烂货，别以为我不知道……”  
Tommy推开了门，酒吧老板站在路灯下面挥舞着拳头冲着那个坐在地上的人破口大骂。Alex一只手捂着脸，他看不见他的表情，但他能看见他那件浅色衣服上的尘土和鞋印子，地上拖拽的痕迹也挺明显，他几乎被一股直冲上脑门的热浪掀开天灵盖。  
“你闭嘴！”Tommy被自己发出的声音吓了一跳。他很少大声说话，更别提与人争吵。但显然他也能大声怒吼，攥紧拳头冲到一个比自己个头高也块头大的人面前，面露凶光，不管不顾。  
“你又是哪儿冒出来的？”那个男人吓了一跳，但是也没太拿他当回事。“管好你自己的事，我只是在教训我花钱雇的人。”  
“你是在虐待一个残疾的退伍军人！”Tommy高声反驳，话出口的一刻又感到后悔。也许他不该这么大声的把Alex的秘密说出口。但对面那个男人只是不屑的笑了笑。  
“是啊是啊，大英雄。少了半条腿还是改不掉那些臭毛病，以为自己拯救过世界。”他尖声尖气的捏起鼻子。“现在知道被人骂和瞧不起的滋味了？怎么办，你还是忍着吧瘸子，不然难道真的去跟那些婊子抢生意卖屁股吗？”  
“我说了，你闭嘴！”Tommy伸手重重的推搡了那个男人一把，他踉跄的向后退了几步，眯起眼睛瞧着他。“我可以去告发你，有人知道你店里卖私酿酒吗？嗯？还有政府发给他的抚恤金你吞了多少？你是个人渣，别以为你逃得脱！”  
那个男人脸上总算显出一丝胆怯，但他还是强撑着发出冷笑。“呵，我可不怕你告。”他拍拍衣服，拉扯了一下弄皱的下摆。“我没做亏心事，随便你说。”  
但他随即转身走向了那扇后门，然后重重把门关在了身后。Tommy目送着他离开，觉得自己浑身都在哆嗦。他很少这么动怒，这种肾上腺素狂飙的感觉令他不适应，所以他几乎忘记了回头去看看那个还坐在地上的青年。

他听到了一声长长的叹息。Tommy缓慢的转过身去看那个仍旧坐在地上的男人，觉得心口一紧。  
“你就一定要多管闲事吗？”Alex放下了那只捂在脸上的手，他的脸颊上浮着红肿的手印。他那头深栗色的卷发也乱糟糟的，挡在他额前让Tommy读不到他的眼神。“你为什么就……不能让我自己呆着呢？”  
Tommy有许多理由。像是“他很明显是在欺负你”，“那些醉鬼都是不知好歹的混蛋”，“你现在没法好好保护自己”，或是，或是“我在乎你”。  
但他没来得及说那些，Alex吸了吸鼻子，低垂着头。他试图站起来却没成功，那条沉重的假肢在地上打了滑让他重新跌落回地面。那似乎最终击溃了他。Tommy看见那些小小的水滴开始顺着他的鼻尖滴落到地面上，形成一个个小小的圆形水印。  
“你以为我就不想揍他吗？”他抽抽噎噎的说。“我他妈以前动动手指就能把他揍趴下。我的确也不是什么好人，他会讨厌我也是报应，对吗？这一切都是报应。”  
他开始用手背胡乱擦眼睛和鼻尖，想要停下那些眼泪和抽噎。但那太难了，他不得不咬住手背拼命呼吸才能压住那些从胸口涌上来的声音。  
Tommy在他身边蹲下，他想轻轻把那个突然像个小屁孩儿似的哭得停不下来的男人搂进胸口，让他把眼泪和鼻涕都蹭在自己的衣服上。但他只是伸出手去在他的背上轻轻来回摩挲。他一言不发的呆了很久，Alex松开自己手背的时候上面的牙印渗出了小小的血珠，但他总算不再喘不上气了。  
“别跟我说那些好听的。”他说话的时候仍旧带着浓重的鼻音，夹杂着偶尔轻轻的抽气声。“我真的受够了。”  
“我没打算说什么。”Tommy拉过他那只被咬破的手，用衣袖轻轻拭去那些浮起来的血迹。“你现在好点儿了吗？能站起来吗？我带你回家好吗？”

Alex整晚都没有再说话。可能他是为那场情绪崩溃的哭泣感到羞耻，也可能他的腿又疼得他不想说话，他的精力仿佛被抽干了，那个乖张和暴戾的面具从他脸上脱落以后再也没戴上。他安静又温顺，任由Tommy搀扶他，带他坐上车，费力的把他拖拽上楼，然后帮他躺进自己的床。  
Tommy没有留下过夜，他替他盖上毯子，轻轻的吻了他潮湿冰冷的脸颊，然后关上灯。  
“Tommy。”那个轻柔而低哑的声音在黑暗里飘过来，Tommy在爬下楼梯之前应了一声。“谢谢。”

第二天早上他再次过来看看情况的时候Alex还在睡着。Tommy意识到自己前一天晚上没帮他把假肢卸掉，他八成是自己又起来做了那件事。那条腿被胡乱塞在床下，他自己趴在床上抱着半个枕头，酣睡正香。  
Tommy把食物放进碗橱，想给他留张字条。但这间屋子里显然找不到纸笔这样的东西。他犹豫着是否该离开的当口Alex醒了，眼睛浮肿，打着哈欠发着愣，对Tommy的存在显然毫不惊讶。  
“嘿。”他撑着身体坐起来，有点儿不好意思的打了声招呼。“你不用这么早就过来，我没事儿了。”  
“我只是顺路。”Tommy面不改色的撒了个谎。“你想喝茶吗？我想喝，我去煮一壶。”  
Alex顶着那头乱蓬蓬的卷发看着Tommy在他的房间里走来走去的忙碌，他绷着嘴角，几次都想开口又闭上了嘴。他抓过床头的拐杖撑起身体，一步一瘸的进了厕所。Tommy在那个期间煮好了早茶，把新鲜的面包和鸡蛋也摆上了桌。  
Alex在桌边坐下的时候表情僵硬的扯起嘴角微笑了一下。“你真的……”  
他住了嘴，摇摇头，没再发表多余的言论，老老实实的抓过面包塞满了嘴巴。Tommy也坐下来，为自己倒了杯茶。  
他喜欢看着Alex吃东西，从第一次见到他开始就是。那个男孩吃相并不优雅，总是狼吞虎咽。他们在那艘鱼雷舰里咽下果酱面包的时候就显示了与彼此的不同：Tommy更习惯小口咀嚼，慢条斯理的下咽；而Alex总是那种饿极了的甩开腮帮大快朵颐的吃法。他过去做什么也都是这样，直来直往，很少停下来思考，也不在乎周遭的看法和感受。可能是因为他从小成长的环境不太友善，也可能只是因为那时他高大又英俊，拳头也很硬，像只漂亮又好斗的猎鹰。人们会因为他的魅力宽容他，也因为他的强健敬畏他，那时的Alex像个天生的领袖，格外虚荣也格外有责任心，他完全是那个站在暗处也会闪闪发光的类型。  
Tommy端着杯子看着对面那个男人沉默的用未曾改变的吃相扫光了那盘早饭。事到如今他身上还没改变的特征已经不多了。他站起来去收Alex面前的空盘子，却被按住了手。  
“我能自己做这些，你难道没有别的事可做吗？”他觉得Alex的语气不太友善，但没去特别在意。  
“我今天上午确实没什么货要送。”Tommy柔声回答。“我知道你能自己来，我只是想帮你。”  
Alex松开那只手，他瑟缩的靠在椅背上，仰起脸盯着Tommy。“我不知道该怎么说服你。”他眨了眨眼，睫毛在他的下眼睑投下一小片阴影。“你是可怜我还是怎样吗？”  
Tommy的心脏被重重攥了一把，他知道自己得小心谨慎的回答这个问题。“你当然值得同情，换了是我也许根本活不下去。”他看着那张扬起的脸上的表情迅速黯淡下去，很快的接下去继续说。“但如果你觉得我是个特别有同情心的人也许是对我有什么误会。”  
Alex挪开了视线。“我们其实没那么熟。”他清了清嗓子小声说。“如果你只想打发时间做做慈善我劝你换个更惨的对象，这没那么难找，我可以给你介绍几个——”  
“我不是做慈善。”Tommy打断了他。他几乎有点儿被Alex那种虚弱的死撑着的傲慢态度激怒了。“我就不能只是想帮你吗？你受不了被人关心？怕我过两天就丢下你不管？你觉得我是那种人？”  
Alex撑着桌子站了起来，他用一只脚站得很稳。“我不知道你是哪种人，Tommy。我很感激你为我做的一切，我心领了，行吗？”他的脸颊上还有红肿的印子，说话时扯动肌肉的疼痛让他皱了皱眉头。但他仍旧缓慢的说了下去。“我是个拖累，别让我把你拖下水底。”

Tommy知道他不该说出口。他知道Alex自己可能都没意识到这是他第二次这样求他离开。  
上一次Alex这样对他说的时候他发着烧，夜深人静，一切对话和行为都像是梦境。但这一次不一样。  
他知道自己说出口的话有些事情就无可挽回。但他仍然说了。  
“你不是拖累。”他向前走了一步，肩膀因为紧张绷得微微发抖。“我只是选择了呆在这儿，我选择了帮助你——我选择了你。”他舔了舔发干的嘴唇。“我应该早点儿说的，最好是我们分开之前——我那时候自己也不太清楚自己的想法。我应该早点儿选择你。”  
Alex的右腿膝盖开始轻微的打颤，他深呼吸了几口，然后重新坐下了。Tommy等着他重新开口，他等了很久。  
“我没有什么可以给你的。”他最终这么说。“我……我一无所有。”  
Tommy几乎气笑了。他蹲下来，觉得自己像在哄一个闹别扭的孩子。“Alex。”他又一次拉过那只被他自己咬破了皮的手，轻轻用拇指摩挲那个红肿的伤疤。“你活着。我以为你死了，可你还活着。”  
他尽可能说得若无其事，但Alex的鼻尖又不争气的变红了。他终于鼓足勇气把那个比他高大的男人拉进自己的胸口，让他像过去那样弄湿自己的衣服前襟。

晚一些时候他送Alex去那家酒吧上班。Tommy很想劝他辞掉那份工，但又清楚那本来已经是Alex退无可退的去处。“我会尽量托人打听打听。”他伸手让Alex扶着自己跳下车，后者歪了歪嘴角，然后若无其事的把额前的卷发向后随意捋了一把。  
“别费事了。”他抬起手擦擦鼻尖，露出那种虚张声势的傲慢表情。“我在这儿其实还行。”  
Tommy盯着他肿起来的颧骨把话都咽回肚子。“行，就别再惹祸了。”他强迫自己露出牙齿笑出来，爬回车上发动了引擎。

他在接下来的几天里都保持着这种亲密又疏离的距离。他会在早上尽量赶到Alex的家门口，帮他下楼，送他上班；也会在深夜等在那条后巷口，把他送回那个破旧寒冷的栖身之所。  
他尽可能把这些事演绎成是偶然发生的巧遇。Alex从来不会刻意等他，如果他要走了而他没出现，他就会自己迈开腿，像往日一样一步挨着一步，假装自己与其他人并无两样。Tommy没想让Alex觉得自己的存在可以成为必然，他几乎在强迫自己偶尔缺席。他清楚Alex仍然需要那点可怜的自尊心——我能行，我能自己照顾好自己，我不需要另一个人。他也希望Alex能真心相信那些。  
偶尔Tommy会在半路上追上Alex。他会沿着那条他常走的路开得很慢，从背后看过去Alex永远挺得很直，重心一直落在右腿上，步子迈得跟过去一样大。他的挪移没有因为肢体的残缺而减慢很多，大概他受不了落在后面。  
他把车开到稍微靠前一些的路边停下，跳下来等着Alex走近。他现在也会常常露出那种并不勉强或者自负的笑容了，咧开嘴，露出那口白牙，绿色的眼珠里闪闪发亮。那层外壳也许没有Tommy一开始想得那么坚硬，那毕竟是那个Alex，轻浮直率的英俊大兵，见着漂亮姑娘就吹口哨，言语不合就亮出拳头。他还是像过去那样很难掩藏自己的情绪，几乎一眼就能望到底  
也可能只是因为那是Tommy。

Tommy以为这会是结局。

Alex觉得也许事情开始有转机了。  
他一直是个格外乐观的人，从很小的时候开始他就乐于把一切往好处想。就算他是孤儿又怎么样，很多父母双全的孩子也一样吃不饱，每天挨打，还不见得像他一样无拘无束。当了兵以后也一样，他从不惧怕任何来自前辈和上级的欺压和权威，也乐于出头挑事儿。他总觉得这是个令他自在的环境，直到有一天他真的上了战场。  
没什么比你熟识的人在眼前被子弹打烂脑袋更让人成长了。或者也许该说，没什么比死亡更能改变一个人——大量的，血腥的，令人麻木的死亡。  
但他总能活下来，经历了种种绝境，黑暗的冰冷的炮火密集的残垣遍野的，他似乎总是运气最好的那个。敦刻尔克那次他觉得也许不成了，沉在水底看不到光的那几十秒钟漫长得像他的整个前半生。他甚至直到现在都会梦到那个画面，那个梦里他沉在水底，张开嘴想呼救水就会灌进身体，无论怎样试着呼吸也不会有氧气进入肺泡。那比子弹钻入身体的一瞬更令他恐惧。他觉得自己会死得很慢，如果无论怎样都得死他希望有个干脆利落的死法——砰，脑袋开花，结束。  
但老天爷就是喜欢玩弄他。那时仗本来已经快打完了，每个人都在猜测什么时候会起拨回国。那天也不过是个毫无风险的巡逻任务，他甚至连步枪都没拿就跟着他的小队冲出了营地。那时已经临近晚餐，他还惦记着那天也许有新鲜罐头可以吃……  
中了弹的Alex用满不在乎的态度撑回了营地，撑到了医院，撑进手术室。他们没有给他足够的杜冷丁或是吗啡，大部分时间他疼得晕晕乎乎，但又不至于真的失去知觉。他知道事情有点儿不对劲，跟他一起因为中弹受伤进来的弟兄第二周就打着绷带出院了，而他那半条小腿开始散发出难以忍受的腐臭气味。医生终于注意到那种不对劲的时候已经太晚了，他痛得破口大骂了一晚上，被周围床上躺着的有知觉的伤员扔东西砸破了脑袋，但他根本没去在乎那些。他们告诉他为了保住他的小命他得失去那条小腿，他甚至没反应过来那他妈的是什么意思。  
他被注射了足够的杜冷丁，足以让他停下那些激烈的挣扎和谩骂，沉睡着被再次推进手术室又推出来。  
接下来的那个月Alex没有任何记忆。  
他觉得自己可能其实已经死过一次了，他从前的每一段记忆都被重新捏造过，他的整个人生在那以后出现了一个断层。他甚至想，也许他只是一个机器人，真正的Alex死在了那个混合着腐肉，血腥和焦糊味儿的手术台上。他只是一个承载体。

他没想到在这样的事情发生以后还会有任何的好事发生在自己身上。  
比如Tommy，比如他的车，他薄削干燥的嘴唇，他身上干净的肥皂味儿，他看着自己时那种带着审视，却不含怜悯的目光。  
Alex一直活得格外乐观，但那是那个完整的Alex；现在这个怎么还敢奢求那个干净清爽，削瘦却不孱弱的男孩放下一切来看着他，陪他，把自己的精力都耗费在他苟延残喘的生命里呢？  
他试过了，试过推开那个曾经与他一起游出船舱，一起再次沉入水底，又一起被捞上那艘小艇回到英国的小年轻。他像过去那样面露凶光的吼他，挂着冷笑嘲讽他，却也又像过去一样在最脆弱的时候被他不由分说的搂进胸口，任由他发泄那些见不得人的情绪。Alex不知道他们之间算什么。他喜欢姑娘，喜欢操她们，喜欢她们往自己身上扑的样子。但他也喜欢Tommy，那个自私和弱小的自己需要Tommy。  
也许一切开始变好了，他想。也许这一次他真的不会离开，像他说过的那样，他选择留下，他选择他。  
也许他也可以选择接受这一切。

Alex那天下班比平时晚，他从后门走出去的时候习惯性的朝着巷尾看了看，期望看到那个经常等在那里的瘦长身影。但那一天他没见到。  
他没有太在意，毕竟Tommy有自己的工作，他也嘴硬的说过自己不想依赖他。  
他迈开站了一天的腿，酸痛和麻痹感一起顺着大腿根爬上他的小腹，那是比平时稍微糟一点儿的一天，但Alex觉得自己应该能撑过去。他本来的确应该能撑过去的。  
他意识到地上被拉长的影子不止自己，一阵沉重而急促的脚步正在向他靠近的时候已经没有退路了。他猛的转过去，抬起胳膊想用曾经引以为豪的上肢力量抵抗一下。但迎面而来落在额头上的重击让他陷入了一片黑暗。

Tommy那天确实有些不太妙的预感。他本来应该早一些结束送货的任务，结果中间一单出了点儿差错，他被迫调整了后面几单的时间。一切结束已经是深夜了，离Alex正常的下班时间也已经过去了一个钟头。他原本决定直接回家去，但脑子里总有个声音在来回盘旋令他烦躁不安。他最终决定绕路过去看看。  
那条巷子的路灯坏了，车开过去的时候只有头灯照亮那一小片阴暗的街道路面能被看清。Tommy小心翼翼的开得很慢，生怕自己轧到某个喝多了躺在路边呼呼大睡的醉汉。  
他的确遇到了一个。那个人横躺在路当中，四肢摊开着，睡相放肆，看来醉得不轻。Tommy烦躁的停下车，觉得自己也许不该多管什么闲事，但又还是无可奈何的跳下了车去看看究竟。  
那不是醉汉。  
Tommy的血液在血管里发出喀拉喀拉的声音一路冻结到胸口，他突然喘不过气，脑子里所有的声音都消失了。就好象，就好象突然被沉入了水底；又好像周围被瞬间抽成了真空。  
那他妈当然不是醉汉，现在没有哪个醉汉会冒险睡在大马路上。这是十二月的伦敦，冷得像地狱，睡在马路上等于自杀，不是吗。  
Tommy跌跌撞撞的走到那个横躺在地上的躯体旁边，他捂住嘴蹲下来，伸手去摸那张沾着血迹的脸。  
“Alex，醒醒。”他哑着嗓子喊他。“别吓唬我，发生什么了？”他的手指触到那张冷得像结了冰的脸，这让他浑身都哆嗦了一下。Alex的脸色像他身体下面的石子路一样泛着青灰，毫无血色。他趴下来把耳朵贴上他的胸口，试图找到一丝最微弱的心跳。  
谢天谢地，他找到了。  
Tommy这时才意识到Alex的扣子被扯得七零八落，他的上衣几乎整个被扯坏了，他的胸口就那么毫无遮挡的袒露在严寒里。他手忙脚乱的为他把衣服掩好，然后再一次试图唤醒他。他抱起他的头，手掌摸到他前额的时候沾了一手黏糊糊的血迹。他没管那么多，搂紧了那个瘫软和沉重的身躯，再一次拍打Alex的脸颊，提高了声音喊他的名字。  
Alex的眼睛睁开了一条缝，然后发出了一声近似呜咽的叹息。他的睫毛抖得很厉害，张开的嘴唇中间却没挤出一个字。  
“嘘——”Tommy忍住眼泪把他搂得更紧了一些。“别说话，你会没事儿的，我在这儿呢，我找到你了。”

Alex再睁开眼是因为一阵尖锐的头痛，就像是有人在用粗硬的针缓慢的从他的眼球扎进脑子，然后在里面搅动。他很努力的把丢人的声音都压在干涸的咽喉里面，试着睁开一只眼，然后是另一只。  
他发现自己半躺半坐的倚靠在一张陌生的床上，背后垫了几个柔软的枕头，身上盖着暖和的毯子。这个房间有一种令他平静的熟悉的气息，他试着稍微转动脖子扩大视线范围，却被一股突如其来的眩晕和呕吐感击溃了。  
他倒伏在床边的时候发现那里摆着一个木桶，就好象有人早预料到了他会需要这个似的。Alex吐出了一些淡黄色的液体，嘴里又酸又苦，头痛的程度丝毫没有减弱。他趴在那儿大口喘气，冷汗浸湿了贴身的衣服，他觉得自己也像是一摊无用又恶心的呕吐物。  
“你得喝点儿水。”一个陌生的清脆声音突然穿透他的颅骨，Alex顺着声音的方向抬起了脸。  
那里站着一个表情严肃的小姑娘，看起来大概十二三岁，有卷曲的黑发和一双杏核形状的棕绿交织的眼睛。她捧着水杯站在床边，一脸关切的看着他。  
“别担心那个，我会收拾的。”她把那个木桶踢开一些走过来，在床沿坐下，把手里的水杯塞进Alex还在哆嗦的手里。“你先喝点儿水。”  
Alex不知道自己为什么会对一个看起来手无缚鸡之力的小女孩如此乖巧的言听计从，但他眼下实在也没必要抵触什么。他喝了两口水，冲谈了一些嘴里恶心的味道，然后把杯子交还给那个女孩，重新向后靠过去。他精疲力竭，刚一恢复那个姿势就想闭上眼睛继续睡上一觉。  
“你不能睡觉。”那个清甜的声音再度响起来，这一次语气显得更严肃了。“Tommy走之前交代过，每隔一会儿就要喊你起来，跟你说说话。所以你不能就这么睡觉。”  
Alex几乎骂出来了。如果不是他的头仍然痛得要命，嗓子也好像含着一团炭火，他大概会不管不顾的当着这个孩子骂出一串脏话。但现实是他正瘫软在一张别人家的床上，指望那个第一次见面的小女孩去清理他的呕吐物，他真的没什么选择。  
“你是Tommy的……妹妹？”Alex张开嘴试着问出一句完整的句子，但他发出的声音嘶哑得难以辨认。女孩抿着嘴点点头，样子像极了她的兄长。  
“你被人抢劫了？”她趸着眉头忧心忡忡的看着Alex，这让他觉得自己的样子一定凄惨无比。但女孩接下来只是伸出小手，把他被血污弄得黏在一起的额发向后捋过去。她另一只手里拿着一块热乎乎的湿毛巾，轻轻的替他擦拭脸上已经干掉的血污。“忍着点儿疼。”她像个大人似的命令他，但自己又控制不住脸上呲牙裂嘴的表情。  
Alex十分温顺的任由那姑娘替自己擦干净了脸。她手脚麻利的去清理了那个木桶里的秽物，重新回到床边坐下。Alex勉强睁着眼，那根针还在时断时续的搅和他的大脑，冷汗也一刻没停的从他身上的每一个毛孔里向外涌，他确实很想睡。  
“你想喝点儿茶吗? 也许能帮你保持清醒。”女孩询问的声音听上去忽远忽近，Alex拼命眨了几下眼，幅度最小的摇了摇头。  
“我很抱歉，你一定很难受很想休息……但Tommy说这是为了你好，医生交代他这么做……”  
医生？什么医生？Tommy居然带他看了医生？他哪儿来的钱付那些诊疗费和药费什么的……不……  
Alex觉得有点儿喘不上气了。他挪动了一下肩膀，离女孩坐的位置更靠近了一点，然后伸出手去拉住了她的手腕。小姑娘瑟缩了一下，但是并没有抽回自己的手，相反她把另一只手覆盖在Alex的手背上轻轻拍了拍。“别担心，你会没事的。Tommy说你很勇敢，什么都能撑过去，你能的，对吧？”  
Alex很想在这种时刻挤出他最魅力十足的那种笑容，给一个小女孩一个肯定的答案。他放慢呼吸，盯着好像在不断浮动的天花板，捏了捏那只细瘦的手腕。如果他想，他就能撑过去——如果他还想的话。  
他在耳鸣声响起的时候痛苦而挫败的哼出了声。

Tommy不知道此刻的麻痹感会持续多久，或者说是否还会最终消失。他背上的衣服还湿着，散发着一言难尽的酸臭气味。  
他咬着牙背起Alex的时候意识到他已经变轻了许多，那些晃动可能让Alex难以忍受，他趴在他的背上，脸埋在他的脖子后面，湿热的啜泣着。Tommy只需要把他放上车，那只有短短的几步路，但Alex还是吐在他的背上了。  
他没去管那些，把那个个子高挑的男人费力的固定在车座上时他又吐了一次。他昏昏沉沉的，可能是因为难受，他的眼泪一直不停的淌下脸颊，但嘴唇里仍然挤出了模糊而小声的“对不起”。  
Tommy很想冲他发火，问他有什么可道歉的。但他不能，他只是忍住所有情绪平静的拍拍他的脸颊，对他微笑，细声细气的说那些宽慰的话。  
他不想猜测发生了什么，事实上也不难猜。Alex这样的人活得太过招摇，就算被揉烂踩碎了他也是一个发光体，即便糊满污泥也难以完全掩盖那些微光，所以这样的人总能招来那些虫子。有多少人爱慕他就有多少人憎恶他——他也见过曾经的那个Alex，好斗聒噪，不可一世，他也不是没有过一丝轻蔑和嫌弃。但他至少有耐心停下来，离远一点，然后再靠近，愿意看清关于这个人所有的，更真实的一切。  
他愿意让自己有机会喜欢那个人，不止因为外表。  
他不明白为什么别的人就不能，为什么会有人仍然想把他摘下来揉碎，扔进污泥再踩上几脚。

Tommy停下车的时候Alex已经昏睡过去了，他把他再度拖下车座，架在肩膀上拖拽进家门。他妹妹本来已经睡下了，听见动静跑出来，瞪着眼睛问他这是谁，出了什么事。  
“一个朋友。”Tommy简短的说。“我们在敦刻尔克认识的。他被人袭击了。”  
女孩没有再问更多问题，即便是Tommy把昏迷不醒的Alex安顿在自己床上，然后当着小女孩的面掀起那截裤腿替他把假肢从伤痕累累的膝盖上卸下来的时候，她也只是略微扬了扬眉毛。  
他们都见过比这个凄惨和血腥得多的场景。Tommy看着妹妹娴熟的帮他一起为Alex擦干净裸露在外面的皮肤上的尘土和血污，为他整理衣物盖好毯子，他不知道该为她的成熟和冷静感到欣慰还是悲哀。  
他请来的大夫因为被打搅了美梦不太高兴，但他好歹颇为仔细的做了那些检查。Tommy站在一旁看着医生扒开Alex阖在一起的眼皮，用一支精巧的手电筒照射那只碧绿深邃的眼球，看着那只微微扩散的瞳孔在强光的照射下像宝石一样反射出漂亮的光泽。那几乎让他有种脱离现实的感觉。“他头上的外伤不是太深，得缝上两三针；但他应该有至少中度的脑震荡。”医生说了结论。“别让他睡觉，跟他说说话，他会头晕恶心，还会呕吐。注意别让呕吐物呛着他。给他喝点儿水，观察他一天。如果情况没有好转就再叫我来。”  
Tommy把那些交代给了站在门口忧心忡忡的盯着那个伤员的妹妹。他还得出去弄点儿止痛药，也许还需要干净的绷带和消毒水。他只想找点儿借口逃离这一切。他没法儿硬着心肠把那个在昏迷中皱紧眉头的人叫醒，强迫他睁着眼，跟他没话找话的呆上一整天。他怕自己忍不住冲他发火，质问他为什么不能就老实在店里等着他来，或者为什么竟然粗心大意被人袭击，为什么不能保护好自己，为什么都这样了还在硬撑？  
他无法把那些埋怨和愤怒对着那个人发泄出去，他当然不能。他有什么错？Tommy攥紧了拳头走在凛冽的寒风里，天空开始飘起零星小雨，他背上潮湿的衣服紧贴在皮肤上吸收走他身体的热量。但他需要那些不适，他只想惩罚自己。

Alex在天快亮的时候迷迷糊糊的睡着了一会儿，可能是因为Tommy的小妹妹终于也撑不住睡着了。他做了噩梦，大概叫出了声音，醒来的时候他发现毯子被自己踢开了，但他的一只手仍旧被那个小姑娘紧紧握在自己的手里。  
“对不起。”他嗫嚅着发出声音，女孩打着哈欠抬起一只手揉揉眼睛又重新捏住他的手。“该对不起的是我。”她听上去睡意很重。“我不该睡着的。” 她抬起眼睛重新审视他的脸，毫不掩饰的发表评论。“你看起来糟透了。”她松开手站起来。“我去给你弄点儿喝的，牛奶之类的好吗？”  
Alex很确定他随时还会继续吐出来。他不记得自己一晚上究竟吐了多少次，残留在食道和咽喉的火辣辣的肿痛感给了他一些线索。他摇了摇头，这一次似乎眩晕感没那么严重了。“我喝口水就好。”他小声说。“Tommy还没回来吗？”  
“没有。”女孩伸手够过那只已经冷透了的杯子。“你可能需要喝点儿热的，我去煮一壶茶。”  
Alex看着她走开，他没再放任自己重新陷入昏睡。剧烈的头疼仍在持续的折磨他，但比起前一晚他似乎开始能辨认出更多周遭的状况。他听见房间外面传来走动和流水的声音，女性的对话声，以及更多带着烟火气的嘈杂背景音。他躺在那儿想也许这是有个家的感觉，喧闹，平庸，但是意外的令他平静。  
女孩拿着茶杯进来的时候他甚至能略微扯起嘴角p笑出来了。“谢谢。”他声音嘶哑，说得有点费力。“我还不知道你叫什么。”  
“Tommy就从来没跟你提起过我吗？”女孩递过杯子，翻了个白眼，露出笑容再度坐下。“Ruby，你可以叫我Ruby。”  
“他不怎么喜欢说自己的事。”Alex小心翼翼的小口呷着热茶，一面谨慎的陈述事实。昨天以前他甚至都不知道Tommy有个妹妹，也许他该猜到的。“Ruby，这是个很美的名字。”他嘶哑的念那个发音，可能自己都没意识到自己的语气里下意识的轻佻。  
他喝了几口热茶，又放松了一些绷紧的神经。一夜没睡的结果是他现在对时间有些错乱感。外面已经亮起来了，刺眼的光从窗口照进来，把他露在外面的下肢烘得微微发热。Alex意识到女孩在盯着自己的残肢，脸颊微微泛红。他清了清嗓子，扯过毯子盖住了自己。  
“你一定很不好过吧。”Ruby突然开口出声。“我妈妈只是伤到了跟腱和膝盖，但没你这么严重。但她一开始的半年几乎天天都在哭。”  
Alex意识到她在说Tommy的母亲，他几乎不知道Tommy的任何事，他们在一起的时候永远是他在喋喋不休的讲自己，Tommy只是安静的听着。他大概从一些碎片中推测出Tommy的家在伦敦，不是独生子，他有一些在等他回家的重要的人。他在得到这个结论以后就失去了继续深究的勇气——毕竟他们太不一样了。  
“你妈妈，她也……不能走了吗？”Alex迟疑的用了一个“也”。他很少承认自己会因为肢体的残缺而变得不中用，但也许眼下没什么死撑面子的必要。  
“被倒塌的砖墙压到了腿，她年纪大了，又伤心，所以一直恢复得不太好。”小女孩低下头，那个瞬间让Alex很想抱抱她瘦小的身体。但她随即又抬起了头。“但是无论如何至少Tommy回来了，没什么比这个重要。一切都会好起来的。”  
Alex想起Tommy对他说过的那些听上去差不多的话。“重要的是你还活着”，“我需要你活着”以及“我以为你死了可是你没有”。他不熟悉这种语气，这种被人需要的感觉。他没有家，从来没有一个可以真正“回去”的地方，没人在那里等他。他会去参军也是因为觉得自己无牵无挂，“即便死了也没人会伤心”，如果侥幸立了功也许反而有机会出人头地。他太年轻也太冲动，没人告诉他可能除了死在战场和凯旋而归可能还有第三种可能：像现在这样。

Tommy推门进去的时候听见Ruby在轻轻的笑。他那个才十三岁的妹妹已经很少无所顾忌的笑了。他走进屋去，那个靠在床头，眼圈青黑的青年强撑着精神露齿微笑，他妹妹坐在床边声音轻柔的说着什么。他几乎也笑了出来，天呐，他几乎已经忘记了Alex是个怎样的麻烦精。就算他断了一条腿，被人在大半夜打破了头，吐了自己一身，惨兮兮的躺在别人家里被一个从未谋面的未成年小姑娘照顾，他也有本事在最短的时间里赢得一切雌性生物的青睐。  
“你觉得好点儿了？”他走进去佯装轻松，Alex青灰的脸色瞬间浮起了一丝血色。“Tommy。”他有些浑浊的绿色眼球里折射出一束热切的光芒。“我……我好多了。”  
Ruby站起来转过来瞧着他。“他昨天晚上吐了七次。”她的小脸又恢复成了平时那种严肃紧绷的样子。“但是已经两个小时没有吐了。我猜这是好事儿。”  
“的确是。”Tommy把手里的纸袋递过去。“但是你还是得吃药，你头上的伤口也得消毒和包扎，昨天大夫给你缝了三针呢。”  
Alex瑟缩了一下，抬起手来似乎想碰触一下自己的额头，但最终又缩了回来。“我没事儿了。”他小声说。“我得去工作。”  
Tommy不敢相信他听到的。“你不能去工作。”Ruby在他身边从纸袋里取出了那些药和绷带，排列在桌面上。“你这两天最好连床都别下，医生说你需要休息。你在想什么呢？刚有人袭击过你，你怎么知道不会再有下次？”  
他可能语气太激动了些，Ruby站在身边有些畏惧的看了他一眼。Tommy叹了一口气，把语气变得柔和一些。“Alex，你安心养伤。我去帮你请假，我保证让他们接受，行吗？”  
Alex脸色惨白的摇了摇头，然后他再度抬起手捂住了嘴。Ruby眼疾手快的把桶举起来接住了他突然喷射出的那些淡黄色液体。Tommy接过了那个桶，他妹妹跑出去拿回了一块热毛巾替那个狼狈的青年擦去脸上的冷汗，泪水和嘴边的呕吐物。“你真的不能出去。”Tommy用力摩挲着他的背替他顺顺气，又一次加重了语气。“你也不希望动不动就吐人一身吧，嗯？”  
Alex没有再说话。他闭上眼睛，睫毛盖住了他发青的下眼睑，从鼻子里喘着粗气。过了一会儿他说“我知道了”，然后他阖上了发白的嘴唇，没有再说话。

Tommy交待了妹妹几句才出门。他去码头提了一趟货，半路昏昏沉沉的把车开到路边睡着了一会儿，再醒来的时候已经快中午了。他下车洗了把脸，打起精神送完了那单货，然后赶在酒馆开门营业之前赶到那儿。  
他敲了敲那个后门，没人应声，于是径直推门走进去，隐约听见前面的店面里有人在说话。  
“……那个死基佬，仗着自己以前是高地兵就跟谁都那么拽，以为别人还像过去那样怕他吗？“  
Tommy站在门缝后面没出声，他听出了那个声音。是Chuck，那个老酒鬼，被Alex教训过的那个。所以是他……  
“我遇到过他们那个兵团回来的人，他们都知道那个贱货——没爹没妈的野种，生下来就是被操的命，长得那么骚还假装什么正经……“  
Tommy几乎就要推门出去用拳头让那个老流氓知道自己什么话该说什么不该了。但另一个声音响了起来。“所以他到底是不是基佬？”可能是那个代班酒保。“有人说他是，那个送货的对他也老是殷勤的很。”  
“我敢说他欠操得很，但是我认识的那人说军团里没人真的知道。“Chuck轻蔑的笑了两声。”他还是挺能打的，但凡有人想试试那个翘屁股就被他凶回来。但是……“他十分刻意的干咳了两声，神秘兮兮的压低了一点声音。”他们说他对一个跟他一起从敦刻尔克撤退回来的瘦不啦叽的士兵念念不忘的，叫什么？Tony？“  
“所以就是个基佬咯，也就是没有随便到给什么人都操。“第三个声音响了起来。”那你在等什么，Chuck，你不是盯了他很久了？“  
“小声点儿。“Chuck的声音变得有点紧张。”得了，我昨天差点儿就得手了。“  
Tommy的指甲掐进了手心。差一点儿？得手？得什么手？什么阻止了他？他的心脏像是被浸入了冰水，凉意顺着血管一路爬到他的指尖。  
“我守在他下班出去那条巷子里，用棍子从后面把他敲蒙了。衣服都扒到一半了，啧。“Chuck发出淫秽的咂嘴声，仿佛在回味什么，那让Tommy一阵恶心。”他可真的，像个女人似的又白又嫩的，也没什么毛。“  
“所以你是因为阳痿了才没有得手吗？“  
“不，上帝，当然不。“Chuck提高了声音又重新压低，他犹豫了一会儿，下定了决心才重新开口。”我想去脱他的裤子来着，结果你猜怎么着？我摸到了一根木头。“  
“什么鬼？“代班的酒保提高了嗓门。”他有条假腿？“  
“可不，吓得我立刻就萎了。“Chuck的声音听起来十分遗憾。”真是扫兴，我是说，谁愿意操一个戴着一根木头的怪物？“

Tommy猛的推开了门，他眼前一片模糊，冲上去的时候连周围突然提高的人声喧闹和各种随之而来的叮叮哐哐的刺耳碰撞声都没听见。他挥舞拳头的时候脑子里一直有尖锐的嗡鸣声，眼前的人影也看得不甚清楚。就算打错人他也并不是那么在乎了，操他的，操他们所有人。他们都应该被扔进地狱里滚开的油锅。  
他被人从背后抱住，有人在嚷嚷，更多的人从外面跑进来。Tommy最终停止了挣扎和谩骂倒在地上的时候发现自己满脸都是眼泪，他的嗓子因为高声嘶吼而疼痛，他也不知道自己为什么要如此愤怒。至少Alex没有被那个混蛋侵犯，他至少应该为这个感到欣慰才对。但是没有，那种沉重的痛苦感同身受的将他自内向外的撕开，席卷至全身。他像是被某种狂暴的情绪控制了。  
“发生了什么？“他听见那个老板的声音。  
“这个人。“Chuck捂着脸嘟哝着。”他突然冲进来打我！他一定是疯了！“  
Tommy挣脱了那个从后面按住他的人跳了起来。”我他妈应该宰了你！“他再度扬起拳头，但没有落下。”你他妈是个强奸犯！暴徒！我就算宰了你也不过是行使正义！“  
“他在说什么？“酒吧老板一脸疑惑的问身边的人。有人凑过去小声给了他答案。然后他扭过来上下打量着Tommy，眼睛眯成一条缝隙。Tommy觉得他可能会说出什么让他更想杀人的话，但他只是扭过脸，对着Chuck啐了一口。”滚出我的店。“他冷酷的说。”你之前就骚扰过我的店员很多次了，他不是也警告过你别再出现了？“他扫视着Chuck那张被揍得一脸血污的难看的脸上不可置信的表情。”我劝你以后老实点儿，是想有人去举报你是基佬然后进去坐坐电椅还是怎样？嗯？“  
然后他重新转过来看着Tommy。“至于你，你是来替那个傻逼出头的？”他的鹰钩鼻冲着下方喷出粗重的气息。“他准备又耽误我多少天的生意？”  
Tommy低下了头，再抬起来的时候表情已经缓和了下来。“五天，不，一周吧。”他小声说。“谢谢您。”

他回到家的时候已经很晚了。进门的时候只有妹妹还醒着等他。“Alex睡了一天。”她迫不及待的跟他汇报。“我中间叫醒了他一次，他有点儿不高兴。”Ruby皱了皱眉头。“我让他把药都吃了，他体温有点儿高，但是别的好像都还行。”  
“你吃饭了吗？妈妈还好吗？“Tommy不得不主动把话题从Alex身上岔开。”你一定累坏了，快去睡吧。“  
他晚一些时候在自己房间的地板上铺了床被子躺下。睡着之前他听见Alex轻轻叫他，他爬起来看见他在梦里紧缩着眉心，缩成一团。“Tommy。”他又一次叫道。“水很冷。”  
Tommy用手背试了试他的体温，想了想，然后扔下那床地铺爬上了自己的床。Alex的体形按说应该占据更大的面积，但他缩得太紧了。Tommy钻进那床毯子下面，把自己贴得离Alex的身体更近了一点。那个住在青年躯体里的男孩发出了一声舒服的长叹，朝着辐射出热量的身体靠了过来。Tommy伸出胳膊把他搂进胸口，那个男孩像过去许多次做过的那样扯住他的衣襟把脸埋了进去。  
他听见他的呼吸声变得平稳，他身上那些绷紧的肌肉也逐渐放松下来。Tommy亲吻他的头顶，对他小声的说那些宽慰的话，如同以往。  
他希望他们的时间都能停在这一刻。


End file.
